


How to Dismantle a Fanclub

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Unrelated YukiSayo Shorts [28]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, College, Established Relationship, F/F, Lisa has an implied girlfriend, Mention of sex, OOC humour, Post-Canon, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Sayo is upset about the YukiLisa Fanclub on campus. SHE is the one dating Yukina, not that busybody redhead flexing her Italian!





	How to Dismantle a Fanclub

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is silly. That's the point. Not really recommended for YukiLisa shippers since it does poke fun at the fictional YukiLisa Fanclub. It's not supposed to mirror real life shippers, but here is a warning just in case somebody takes it personally.

Sayo was annoyed.

She should be glad for Roselia’s popularity even on their university campus. Random students would come up to them looking for signatures. Yukina was especially popular as their band’s poster child. Lisa as well, whether it be attributed to her skills on-stage or just her friendly demeanor at school. They even had a fanclub. Nope, it wasn’t the Minato Yukina and Imai Lisa Fanclub. It was the YukiLisa Fanclub. That’s right. A fanclub celebrating a romance between the two, which was entirely imaginary. Sayo would know, because _she_ was Yukina’s girlfriend, not Lisa!

“Hey, it has nothing to do with music. I thought you didn’t _care_ for fan opinion beyond the music part?” Lisa said with a grin that Sayo didn’t know was intentional or not. Either way, it was irritating to look at.

“I did not say I care.”

“So stop looking so grumpy! You need to smile more, Sayo. You’ll scare the fans away.”

Lisa draped an arm onto Sayo who responded with a glare.

“It is because you keep doing these…” Sayo lifted Lisa’s arm like something she fished out from a garbage can. “…inappropriate gestures that others would misconstrue a relationship between Yukina and yourself!”

“So?” Lisa was giggling. Okay, so she was clearly doing this on purpose. “You don’t care either way, right? Or are you actually jealous?”

“I am saying this is hardly an acceptable way of carrying yourself!”

“You know you can just show some affection to Yukina in public and maybe the fans would catch on that you two are the ones actually dating…”

“Are you even listening to me, Imai-san?”

Lisa shrugged. “Ah, class is about to start. I should get going. Yukina would be waiting, haha. Ciao~”

Since when did Lisa become Italian!? Sayo was left fuming. Unfortunately, Sayo was a science major, which would take her to the other side of campus from Yukina and Lisa’s arts building. And she just knew that while she was away, the YukiLisa Fanclub would be squealing after her girlfriend – and Imai Lisa of all people! – all while circulating more scandalous rumours to…to…defame her girlfriend’s honour. She had to do something about this. She had to dismantle this disgraceful fanclub that had no business of existing within a purely academic institution.

She ended up consulting Rinko, who had continued working in student society even after graduating high school. “I…do not think the…umm…fanclub…has violated any student code of conduct. If Yukina-san is…upset that the club is…defaming her, she may file a complaint and I can…help follow up on that.”

But Yukina was either completely ignorant of the nature of the club (or even its existence for that matter) or she could care less. It would seem like Sayo was the petty one if she were to go out of her way to convince Yukina to file a complaint over such a “trivial” matter. As though understanding Sayo’s thoughts, Rinko offered. “Umm…Ako-chan is in her senior year at Haneoka, right? She is part of the newspaper club that…works with the local free distribution…and sometimes publishes articles on indie bands around the area…like Roselia. Maybe…she can run an article on Yukina-san and yourself to…clear things up with Imai-san?”

The thought made Sayo’s face heat up. An article about Yukina and herself. What kind of article would that be? Knowing Ako, she would probably ask Sayo to pose provocatively with Yukina, take a photo of it, and write in a bold headline something like, “Roselia’s Vocalist and Guitarist Mad in Love, Making Out on the Street!” Sayo didn’t know what was worse, the existence of a YukiLisa Fanclub or a headline like that. How would Sayo live with the world thinking she was so horny she couldn’t keep her hands off her girlfriend for a second!? She could just imagine Hina innocently calling it “super rururun~” and that alone would make her die from embarrassment.

“Thank you for your help, Shirokane-san. I think I can handle it myself.”

And so Sayo left with empty hands. What else could she do? Put on a mask, bring along a baseball bat, and just beat the crap out of the fanclub members? As tempting as that sounded (Not! Sayo was a good, peaceful person, not a delinquent!), she did not want to get expelled. Her only remaining option was, as much as she hated agreeing with Lisa, showing some public affection to make sure everybody knew Yukina was _her_ girlfriend. They should probably take a hint if Sayo did something relatively modest like holding Yukina’s hand, right?

That day after classes, as Sayo and Yukina were walking home together to their shared apartment just off campus, Sayo decided to hold Yukina’s hand. Yukina looked at her questioningly. What? Lisa did this all the time and Yukina never questioned her! And Lisa was just a _childhood_ friend, not a _girl_ friend!

“I thought it would be nice to have some physical intimacy once in a while,” Sayo answered.

“Oh.” Yukina nodded. She didn’t look too convinced, but at least she didn’t let go of Sayo’s hand.

Sayo made sure to keep Yukina’s hand clasped tightly throughout the entire journey. She made sure their schoolmates had a good view of it, especially the ones who had been stealing glances at them – likely their fans. They would certainly be talking about this tomorrow. They must!

“Hey, did you see Roselia’s guitarist walk with Minato-san yesterday?”

“Oh, you mean Hikawa-san? She is a science major I think. You don’t see her around this area of campus much.”

“She was holding Minato-san’s hand. What is their relationship? I thought Minato-san is dating Imai-san?”

“Of course. You have not heard? Hikawa-san is like…the loyal guard hound of Roselia. Probably leading Minato-san to safety from all those other pesky fans, you know? It can’t be helped. I’m sure Imai-san, being so understanding and generous, would forgive her.”

Sayo ground her teeth together so hard her enamel threatened to flake. She might like dogs very much, but she attested she herself _was not a dog_! And the one who should be begging for forgiveness wasn’t Sayo, but Imai Lisa, the woman who had no concept of interpersonal boundaries! This was ridiculous. Sayo couldn’t believe the fans were so downright delusional. This left her with no other option but to step up her game.

Through her connections (Rinko), Sayo got a list of the prominent leaders within the YukiLisa movement. She found (by stalking them a couple days) that they usually ate lunch at the fountain near the law library. With this, Sayo plotted something big.

That day, Sayo brought Yukina with her to eat in the vicinity of the law library, ensuring that they were in the direct line of sight of the YukiLisa fan leaders. Sure enough, they gasped and stared at Sayo and Yukina upon arrival. Perfect. Sayo picked up an egg roll from her bento with her chopsticks and lifted it to Yukina.

“Yukina, ahh~”

“Sayo?” Yukina quirked an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”

“Of course I am. Why would I not be?”

“But…” Yukina pointed at the egg roll.

“Is Imai-san the only one allowed to feed you?”

“That’s…” Yukina looked away, her face lighting up red. She finally decided to close her eyes and open her mouth timidly. “Ahh…”

Sayo popped the egg roll into Yukina’s mouth. She then looked over at the YukiLisa fan leaders who were smiling sweetly at her.

“Aww…Hikawa-san takes such good care of her friends. I am so touched.”

“I know. Imai-san is so lucky to have such a gallant friend to defend her girlfriend while she is not around.”

“The friendship between Roselia members is so beautiful…I think I might cry!”

Sayo hated how good her ears were to have heard that entire conversation even from where she was sitting. What was wrong with those three idiots? Were their heads empty or filled with straw? She had had enough. “Yukina,” she called. Yukina tilted her head up to survey Sayo, her mouth still occupied with chewing the egg roll. Sayo waited only till Yukina swallowed the egg roll, then she pressed her lips hard against Yukina’s.

“Mhmm...!?”

Sayo begged entrance with her tongue. Yukina finally granted it after her initial shock wore off and she started clumsily reciprocating. Their deep French kiss lasted maybe twenty seconds, leaving even Yukina gasping for breath.

“Sa…Sayo…are you really alright?”

“I am sorry. Did you not like that?”

“That’s not it…I mean…but why?”

“I just wanted to do it. Is that okay?”

Yukina nodded slowly. Sayo was glad she didn’t hurt Yukina or anything. Now back to those three over by the fountain…

“Tamako, stop squirming. We can’t wash out the sand from your eye if you keep doing that.”

“But…but it hurts!”

“It doesn’t. It’s just sand. Stop being a baby.”

“It hurts my heart that I can’t keep watching my beloved Minato-san. Ahh…friendship is beautiful.”

Sayo’s jaws dropped. Did they miss Yukina and Sayo’s kiss just because one of them got sand in her eye and the other two started fussing over her instead of watching? How dare they stop paying attention? How dare they!?

The insanity of the situation drove Sayo over the edge. That night, when they were in bed, Sayo pinned Yukina onto the mattress. Yukina’s eyes went so wide that they looked like golden saucers even under the dim moonlight streaming from a crack in the curtains. She reached a hand up to Sayo’s forehead.

“You really don’t have a fever?” Yukina asked, her voice filled with concern. This was Yukina they were talking about. She didn’t exactly wear her emotions openly. For her to sound openly concerned meant that she was probably afraid Sayo was literally _dying_.

“I am fine. Just want to return the favour from last week.”

Strange as this might seem to those who didn’t know them well, Yukina was usually the one to initiate sex. Sayo was too easily embarrassed, too _proper_. Yukina, on the other hand, did not hesitate to do what she wanted when she wanted. She might look like a block of ice on the outside but she was perfectly capable of being wild in bed if that was her choosing. Tonight, though, Sayo was topping. She was groping, she was licking, she was biting. She made sure to leave some marks on Yukina’s pale and flawless neck so everybody – even those three dumb _bricks_ – would behold her work!

And the next morning?

“Do…Do I really have to go to class without a scarf?” Yukina muttered, touching her left fingers to her neck. Her right hand was, again, held in Sayo’s grasp as they walked to school.

“You did leave marks on me last week too, Yukina.”

“But you could’ve worn a scarf.”

“It was thirty degrees Celsius.”

“Uuu…”

Sayo kept proudly striding towards campus with Yukina in hand. Ahead were the three blokes who were immediately drawn to their presence. They definitely noticed how Yukina kept picking at her own neck. Well, those kiss marks Sayo left were quite prominent, she must admit. She felt maybe a bit sorry for Yukina’s predicament.

“Oh look, Minato-san’s neck is bruised.”

“You think she fell or something? Is she alright?”

“Those are clearly kiss marks, Tamako.”

“Imai-san must’ve gone all out last night.”

Sayo inhaled so loudly that even those three heard it. They froze as Sayo approached them, towering with her height so that the three stood in her shadow.

“Listen.”

They gulped.

“I made those marks. This pair of lips, with which I am speaking to you right now, was what was pressed against Yukina’s neck. I sucked on her skin so hard that it bruised, all while my fingers were…”

A hand was shoved atop Sayo’s mouth to stop her from finishing the sentence. Yukina’s. She was burning like a roasted tomato.

“I…I’d rather they don’t know where your fingers were last night…”

And so, the rumours were finally corrected. Roselia’s leader was cheating on their bassist with their guitarist…

No! Imai Lisa was dating a member of their rival band, god damn it. Get the facts straight!


End file.
